No Hablo Español
by BluStrawberri
Summary: Phil and Dan are in Spanish class, and Dan asks him to translate something that isn't in the book. Phil finally learns the meaning of his words when they're home, and it takes him by surprise. But what will the ebony-haired boy do about it? Phan DanxPhil danisnotonfire Amazingphil Lemony goodness ahead!


A/N: Hey, guys! As you can see from the title, I'm trying my hand at some Spanish translation. I'm taking a class at college, and I think I have somewhat of a grasp on it. If you're a native Spanish-speaker, please forgive me if I mess something up. I'm still a student, after all. I'm proud to say that I only used Google translator once, and that was for the end (because _really_, who learns this kind of stuff in a classroom setting?). I just thought that this would be a fun prompt to do. Also, I figured that I should write more lemons, because I won't get better at them if I don't practice. This is on the borderline of PWP, but I figure that it works somehow.

Warnings: Lemon, potty mouths. Possible horribly butchered Spanish. Also, Dan is an adorable asshole. But really, what did you expect from me?

OoO

"Hablo español," the teacher said to the class, enunciating each syllable slowly. "_Repite conmigo-_repeat after me."

In a monotone and slightly bored way, the class repeated her words. Half of the class looked zoned out, and quite a few students already had their heads on their desks. Phil's eyes were glazed over, an automatic reaction from even breathing in the air that was high school. His best friend Dan sat next to him, and he sneaked a peek at the brunette. The shorter boy gave Phil a roll of his eyes when he glanced over. Dan silently mouthed, "So boring."

Phil nodded, and Dan glanced back at the teacher. The ebony-haired boy continued to stare at his friend—and longtime crush. He had known Dan since they were five years old, and they had hit it off from the start.

OoO

Phil had been running around in the sandbox as he usually did, and he didn't see the sandcastle until it was too late.

"You kicked over my castle!" came an angry cry to his right. Phil looked down warily and saw a small brown-eyed kid about his height glaring at him angrily.

"Sorry," he apologized, feeling about as sorry as a young kid _could_ at that age.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" The brunette huffed. "Now I have to make a _new_ one!"

Feeling bad, Phil offered, "Do you want me to help you?"

The kid eyed him critically. "Are you any good?"

Phil nodded eagerly. "Yeah! At least, I _think_ so."

"Okay, let's put you to work," Dan suddenly grinned, and Phil knew that all was forgiven. The kid held out a hand. "The name's Dan Howell."

"Phil Lester," the ebony-haired boy replied, taking a place next to the brunette.

They stayed at the park until dusk, parting reluctantly when their respective mothers called out to them. When Phil realized that Dan only lived about three houses down, a friendship was born, and the rest was history.

OoO

Throughout the years, they became incredibly close. Every waking moment (at least, as much as they could), the boys played together and hung out. The brunette seemed a permanent fixture in Phil's home, and his parents mercifully hadn't minded one bit. Phil didn't know if it was because of the amount of time they spent together or his raging hormones, but the ebony-haired boy had begun to like Dan as more than a friend right around eighth grade.

It was pretty hard to hide, as they spend an innumerable amount of time together, but somehow Dan was none the wiser. Or at least Phil _hoped_ that the brunette hadn't caught on. Phil was sure that Dan had to have noticed the longing stares, or the way Phil's mouth suddenly went dry whenever he had to speak to the brunette. If he _had_, the brunette was keeping mum about it. Love wasn't a topic they broached often, because while both boys were bisexual, neither had claimed a boy/girlfriend for their own yet. Phil really had no desire to; Dan was all he needed, even if the boy didn't know of his affections.

Phil was interrupted in his reverie by the voice of the teacher. "Now pair up, and practice speaking to each other."

They didn't even have to _ask_ each other, and soon Dan had shifted in his seat so that he was facing the ebony-haired boy. "¿Hablas español?"

"Sí," Phil replied. "¿Y tú?"

"Sí," the brunette replied in a monotone. He rolled his eyes. "Jesus, this is so boring! Let's spice it up. I'll say something, and you translate."

The glint in Dan's eyes mad Phil feel a bit nervous, but the boy was bored as well, so he nodded. "Okay, go ahead."

"¿Vamos a tu casa hoy?" the brunette asked.

"Are we going to your house today?" Phil translated. "Yeah, of course. Don't we always?"

Dan grinned. "Sí. Now for something harder."

Phil gulped. "Okay."

Dan had an unreadable expression in his eyes and a slight smirk on his face when he said confidently, "Bésame."

Phil had no clue what the brunette was saying, and even flipping through the book left him with no answers. "What?"

"Bèsame," Dan repeated, his eyes glinting and his smirk widening. "Bésame ahora."

"I have absolutely no clue what you're saying," Phil groaned. "Are you sure you aren't making that up?"

"Positive," Dan's smirk turned into a grin. "But I can see that it's too hard for your little brain to comprehend right now. I'll let you look it up when we go home."

"All right, whatever," Phil grunted, disappointed that he hadn't been able to uncover the meaning in the words. He wasn't about to ask his teacher about it; knowing Dan, it was probably something dirty, and Phil really didn't want to potentially get sent to the principal's office.

The teacher called out to get their attention, and the boys reluctantly turned back to face her. The rest of the class went well, albeit boring as hell, but the question of what Dan had said burned in the back of Phil's mind and made him lose focus. What did the brunette mean, and why did Phil care so much about it? He decided to ignore the thoughts and instead concentrate on making it through the rest of the school day.

OoO

When both boys arrived at Phil's home, he and Dan muttered a quick "hello" to Phil's mother and quickly bounded up the stairs. Phil's door was always open, so it wasn't long before they had situated themselves in their usual positions: Phil sitting on the ground at the side of the bed and Dan sitting up against the headboard on the mattress. The familiarity of the years-long ritual calmed Phil's nerves down as he took out his Spanish book.

When he didn't hear the rustling of Dan's backpack, the ebony-haired boy looked up. "Aren't you going to study?"

Dan grinned down at him. "Nope."

Phil looked at him questioningly. "But we have a test tomorrow."

"So?"

"So…" Phil started, talking slowly as if to a child, "we have to study for it."

"I think I have something better to do," Dan said mysteriously, and Phil's heart beat fast at the suggestive undertone in the brunette's voice. Was Dan…_flirting_ with him?

The ebony-haired boy didn't have time to think about that as suddenly Dan was sitting on the floor next to him, almost unbearably close and with an unreadable look in his eyes. "Bèsame."

Phil groaned softly, attempting to calm his heartbeat and failing horribly. He tried not to focus on the way Dan was so close that the taller boy felt the brunette's breath tickle his ear. He stuttered a bit when he said, "You know I don't know what that means."

Dan chuckled darkly, and was it just Phil or did the brunette lean closer? "I'm not surprised. You barely understand anything I try to tell you, anyway."

This was new. Usually Phil thought that he knew Dan quite well—had him pegged after all of these years. Confused and intrigued, he whispered, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're an idiot, honestly," Dan started, earning a 'hey!' from his companion. "You must be pretty fucking dense to not realize that I've known all these years. I've known even before _you_ knew, really. The way you always stared at me with those goo-goo eyes. I'd be pretty dumb not to catch on."

Phil froze at the words and found himself unable to breathe for a second. Wait, was he really _that_ obvious? The ebony-haired boy knew that sure, he was pretty easy to read, but he had never let himself think about what would happen if Dan caught on. _Shit. What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore?_ Even the thought of it broke Phil's heart, because Dan had been such a big part of his life that Phil didn't know what he would do without the brunette.

Phil opened his mouth to retort, but Dan sent him a look that made the ebony-haired boy promptly shut up. "Now, as I was saying. I've known for a while; I'm not as stupid as I look. It was pretty flattering, and I was honestly very honored. But I really wasn't ready for thoughts like that, so I tried to forget about it and continue on as if nothing had happened.

"Only I couldn't. The thought of you liking me nagged at my mind, and I had to figure out how to deal with it. It took my brain a little while to catch up, but I think I've reached a conclusion that I'm comfortable with. I like you, Phil, a lot. God, I fucking _love_ you. So you wanted to know what I was saying in class?" Dan took a deep breath and continued. "I was telling you to kiss me."

Phil felt like time had stopped and he was suspended in some sort of time loop. Dan's words repeated in his mind over and over until Phil felt like his heart would burst into a million pieces. He was so caught up in his own mind that he hadn't noticed anything around him. _God_, was he really that blind? How could he have not noticed that his friend (would he be more than that now?) loved him back just as equally?

Phil heard a soft chuckle and looked into hazel eyes that were suddenly too close to his face. The brunette's next words were so soft that Phil could barely hear them. "So, I'll say it again. _Bésame_."

Phil couldn't answer because suddenly Dan's lips closed over his gently. Dan's lips were surprisingly soft despite the cold winter, and Phil found that their lips glided over each other's perfectly. He groaned as the brunette moved slightly so that he was situated in Phil's lap, straddling the ebony-haired boy and pushing him up against the side of the bed. The brunette's hands came up to tangle in the taller boy's hair, and Phil shakily wrapped his arms around Dan.

Dan was the one to break the kiss first, and he rested his forehead on Phil's. Both boys were panting, and Phil was pretty sure that he had a semi and that Dan could feel it through the thin fabric of his skinny jeans. He wasn't as embarrassed as he should be, however, given that he could feel Dan's erection against his stomach.

The brunette raised a dark eyebrow. "Are we really going to do this?"

Trying to will away the cloud of lust from his mind, Phil contemplated the question. They were both eighteen—practically adults, as far as the law was concerned. But did he really want to go there? They had just admitted their feelings for one another; wasn't this rushing things a bit? _But_, a voice in his head spoke up, _you've had more than a decade of hanging out, so it's not like you barely know him._ The sexy, lustful look in Dan's eyes made Phil's member throb, and he figured that the choice was clear. "Yeah, I think."

Dan chuckled in amusement. "Your confidence is very reassuring."

"Oi, shut it," Phil grumbled, but the words lacked real heat and he found himself chuckling in spite of himself.

Phil's laugh turned into a groan as the brunette ground his hips harshly into Phil's. Blood rushing to his groin, Phil bit back a moan. "But, my parents—"

"—have already left for a party tonight. Don't you remember?" Dan disentangled one of his hands from Phil's hair to knock softly against the ebony-haired boy's head. Phil rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile. "We have the whole house to ourselves. Now we can be as loud as we want." The twinkle in Dan's eyes as he spoke made Phil both excited and nervous at the same time.

"So, we're really doing this, yeah?" Phil asked somewhat shyly. He still had to wrap his head around the whole thing, and somehow he wanted reassurance that Dan wasn't just playing around. Not that he would ever do that, but Phil still felt a bit nervous.

"Yeah," Dan whispered, bringing his face inches from the ebony-haired boy, "we are."

Their second kiss was more urgent and needy, and Phil moaned into Dan's mouth as the brunette grinded up against him. Phil's hands reached out to grab Dan's ass of their own accord, and the shorter boy responded by groaning and tightening his grip in Phil's hair. They rutted up against each other messily, and Phil could hardly believe how good it felt even with the barrier of clothing between them. The friction felt absolutely delicious, but Phil was eager to shed the obstacle and feel Dan right up against him. The thought sent shivers down the ebony-haired boy's body and made his member twitch in excitement.

Seeming to be on the same page, Dan broke the kiss and gracefully lifted his own shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the side and out of sight. Phil relieved himself of his shirt as well, and soon Dan's hands were roaming his chest. The feather-light touches burned wherever they touched and sent shivers up Phil's spine. Never stopping, Dan's hands switched directions and traced the contours of Phil's stomach as they moved downwards. Phil's breath caught as one of Dan's hands delved down even lower, fingers catching on the waistband of Phil's jeans and stopping just shy of going underneath the fabric. Smirking slightly, Dan toyed with the zipper.

"Please," Phil breathed, "don't tease me."

Dan gave a dark chuckle and began undoing Phil's fly. Phil's erection strained against the fabric of the black skinny jeans, making it somewhat of a difficult task. Dan managed to undo the zip, however, and soon Phil's member sprang free. Somehow Phil managed to kick off his jeans despite their position.

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Commando?"

Phil felt his cheeks burn and he smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well."

Dan smirked slightly and started ghosting his fingers across Phil's shaft, his look of slight awe betraying his casual demeanor. Humbled and a bit proud at the appreciative gaze, Phil smiled slightly. His mouth dropped open as Dan suddenly took hold of Phil's erection and began pumping harshly and unceremoniously. _God_, it felt good, even though it was a bit rough due to the lack of lubrication. It was hot and messy, and Phil had to admit that it was totally the brunette's style.

Heat quickly pooled at Phil's groin, and he whispered a strained, "Dan, _stop_, or else…"

Taking the hint, Dan removed his hand and began undoing the button on his jeans hastily. It was a bit tricky given the position they were in, but somehow Dan managed to shimmy out of his skinny jeans and kick them away wordlessly. Dan sat up on his knees and looked down at Phil expectantly. Phil's gaze raked over Dan's body, taking in the sight of the beautiful and very naked boy above him. Dan was just so _gorgeous_, so utterly perfect that Phil's mouth watered at the thought that he was about to make love to this flawless creature. Dreams couldn't even prepare him for the sight of Dan's member, which was swollen and erect, the tip glistening with precum.

"The pot calling the kettle," Phil had to quip at Dan's lack of boxers, trying to ease the tension, but he knew from the smirk that Dan could see straight through him and hear the lust that laced the words.

"Hey, I never said anything about _me_," Dan grinned, eyes gleaming. "But aren't you glad you know now?"

"Extremely," Phil murmured, feeling bold and grabbing Dan's hips to bring them down to meet his. The resulting gasp that came from the brunette made Phil groan at both the pleasure and the noise. Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of skin on skin, and Phil's head buzzed pleasantly from the high he got just _thinking_ about it. Once again grinding his hips on the brunette's, he was rewarded with another moan that made shivers run up his back. Just the fact that he was doing this, and the thought that he could make Dan let out these beautiful noises of pleasure, made his cheeks flush and his heart hammer in his ears. He still couldn't believe his luck, but he wasn't about to say anything and ruin the moment.

Dan rolled off of him suddenly, and Phil was about to open his mouth to ask why, but then the brunette was reaching for something in a certain drawer that made Phil's cheeks turn red from embarrassment. With an 'aha', Dan found the thing he was looking for and returned to his place on top of the ebony-haired boy.

Phil looked at both the bottle and the boy incredulously. "Since when did you know where I kept my lube?"

Dan's lips quirked up at the corners. "Since about tenth grade, when you forgot to close the drawer before I came over. You really need to hide things better." Dan ended his sentence with a small _tsk_, and Phil felt his cheeks flare up even more.

"Oh," Phil stated dumbly, speechless both the underlying meaning in Dan's words and the thought that the brunette had remembered where the lube was all these years.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Wow, very intelligent response for someone who's supposedly smarter than me, at least according to our GPA."

"Well, what do you expect me to say? You're just sort of dropping things on me left and right, and I can't keep up with them and—'

"Phil?" Dan interrupted in a polite tone, biting back a smile.

"Yes?"

"Would you just shut up and fuck me?"

"Yes, sir."

Dan's gaze darkened immediately, and Phil gulped. "You have no idea what those words do to me." Phil's confusion must have been evident on his face, because the brunette added in a hushed voice, "But that's for later. Right now, I just want you to take me."

Feeling himself growing hard again, Phil groaned at the words. "Are you sure? Right _here,_ on the floor?"

"Positive," Dan replied simply, grinning a Cheshire cat smile. "Now are we going to do this, or what?"

"Right," Phil nodded, bringing one hand to cup Dan's ass. Phil tried to stop his hands from shaking as he opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers generously with the red liquid. Using both hands to brace himself, the brunette leaned back and shifted so that Phil could have easier access.

Phil could feel the brunette's eyes on him as he brought a slick finger to Dan's entrance. He pressed his finger lightly on it and watched as it fluttered slightly beneath the digit. Taking a small breath, Phil pressed against the puckered hole and slowly slid his finger inside of it, watching in fascination as the digit slowly disappeared up to the knuckle.

Dan gave a small squeak, and Phil had to look up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Dan reassured him. "It's just a bit of a weird feeling."

"Sorry," Phil found himself apologizing, but Dan threw him a look.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want this," the brunette reminded him. It was entirely true, and Phil felt his heartbeat pick up. Phil knew that Dan was as much a virgin as he was, and the ebony-haired boy felt honored that Dan deemed him worthy enough to share this first time with him. Trying to remain focused, Phil moved his gaze downwards.

Experimentally, he moved his finger in and out of Dan. The moans that fell from Dan's lips encouraged the ebony-haired boy, and soon he was adding another slicked-up finger, and then another. He curled his fingers around, searching for something that he knew would make Dan feel good.

A loud whimper alerted Phil that he had, indeed, found what he had been looking for. The ebony-haired boy looked up and had to smile at the scrunched up face that Dan was making, his mouth a perfect 'oh' shape. The brunette groaned softly. "Yes, _there_."

Phil nodded, even though he knew the brunette couldn't see him with his eyes closed, and curled his finger again. The resulting groan made Phil smile, and he brushed up against the bundle of nerves again and again until Dan was shaking and practically sobbing out loud in pleasure. "_God_, Phil, stop, or I'm gonna—"

Phil quickly withdrew his fingers, and Dan whimpered at the loss. "Put your hands on my shoulders and lean forward."

The brunette did as he was told, his eyes opening and staring down at Phil in a mixture of trust and affection. Phil had to gulp at the intense look the brunette was giving him, his chest filling with warmth at the sight. He really hoped that he was worthy of Dan's trust. He told himself that this was _not_ the time to be worried about that, and instead focused on his task. He reached over and dipped his fingers into the bottle near his hips and coated his member thoroughly, his fingers trembling slightly.

Phil brought his legs up slightly to support Dan as much as he could, given their position, and guided his member to Dan's entrance. He pressed himself up against it, and both boys groaned aloud in anticipation. He couldn't wait to be inside of Dan; it was something he had dreamed of for so long but could never imagine really happening. He looked into Dan's eyes, and the brunette nodded wordlessly.

The feeling of being inside Dan was _incredible_. The brunette's walls contracted around Phil's member as he slowly pushed inside of Dan, inch by inch. God, Dan was just so _tight_, and it almost mad Phil come right then and there from the sensation. He gritted his teeth when he was fully inside of the brunette, willing himself not to come and ruin everything.

A small whimper made Phil look up at Dan. The brunette was biting his lip, his face scrunched up in pain as beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked, concerned.

Dan's voice was shaky as he replied, "No, not really."

Phil paled. "Shit, should we stop?"

"No!" Dan's reply was immediate and forceful. "It's okay. Just give me a sec."

Phil nodded and stroked Dan's hips soothingly. The brunette shifted slightly, as if trying to find a better angle where it didn't hurt as much. After a while, Dan had stopped shaking, and that seemed like a good sign. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Dan murmured, nodding.

Phil pulled out of Dan slightly, hearing a whimper coming from the brunette. Steeling himself, the ebony-haired boy took a deep breath and plunged back into Dan. The moan that fell from Dan's lips made Phil pause, but the brunette whispered reassuringly, "No, it feels good. Keep going."

So that's what Phil did. Slowly, at first, but Phil increased his speed when he heard Dan groan out his name. Moans fell from the boy's lips in time with Phil's thrusts, and Phil found himself groaning just as loud. Dan started to meet Phil's thrusts with his hips, quickly getting used to their rhythm.

Then Dan made a gasp that was so sharp it was almost a scream, and Phil realized that he had found Dan's prostate. The brunette didn't even have to say anything; Phil got the unspoken message and shifted so that his thrusts hit that spot every time. Soon Dan was mewling loudly, and Phil found it incredibly hot. Damn was Dan vocal, and it was such an incredible turn-on. The ebony-haired boy found himself thrusting up into the boy quicker and more sloppily, proud that he was turning Dan into a shivering mess and wanting to elicit more moans from the shorter boy.

Phil could feel heat pool in his stomach, and willed himself not to come before Dan. Hand reaching in-between them, Phil palmed Dan quickly and sloppily. The brunette groaned, nails digging into Phil's back as he shut his eyes. "Phil, I'm gonna—"

"Go ahead," Phil whispered, and Dan came with a strangled cry all over Phil's palm. Phil continued stroking him, pleasuring the brunette further and feeling his own release imminent.

With a deep groan, Phil closed his eyes and emptied himself inside of Dan. He felt his orgasm wash through him as he continued to pump in and out of the brunette, determined to ride out the sensation as long as he could. Eventually his movements stilled, and he opened his eyes to see the brunette looking back at him expectantly. "What?"

The brunette smiled warmly. "You look cute when you come."

Phil's cheeks flushed a bright red. "Um, thanks?"

Dan giggled, reaching his hand up to wipe something off of Phil's face. He held his finger up to show Phil the white glob on the tip. "You also look cute when you're covered in cum."

Phil groaned, face heating up even more. "Since when did you get so…"

"Sexy? Irresistible? Charming?" Dan supplied, grinning.

"..._comfortable_ with all of this?" Phil finished, shooting Dan a halfhearted glare. "I mean, we just confessed today, and you're cracking jokes _while I'm still_ _inside of you_."

The hand that Dan raised to his mouth did nothing to stifle his laughter. "I don't know, I just _have_. I've had a long time to think about this, and there really wasn't anything to decide in the first place. I'm sorry if I come off so casual about this, but I've just been planning this for so long that I've already come to terms with everything."

"Wait, what?" Phil found himself asking

"Well, yeah," Dan said as if it were obvious. "Why did you think I learned how to say 'kiss me' in the first place? Just on a whim?"

Phil shook his head, beginning to see what Dan was talking about. After all, the brunette _hated_ Spanish class, so him going out of his way to learn something was pretty remarkable. The puzzle pieces fell into place, and Phil felt a headache coming on. "So how long have you been planning this?"

"For a few months."

"And _how_ long have you liked me?" Phil asked, trying to keep his voice casual even though he could feel his heart hammering in his ears.

Dan looked him in the eyes and said simply, "Since I was five and you kicked over my sandcastle."

"Oh," Phil murmured intelligently, trying to take in all of this information. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I did," Dan said, and at the look of confusion he received, he added, "but you're really quite dense sometimes. I've been flirting with you the whole time, and you never noticed anything. So I figured that something a bit more…obvious was in order. So, this." He gestured down to their bodies.

Phil groaned. "I think you need a filter. And _I_ need a new brain."

Dan laughed good-naturedly. "Yeah, we make quite a pair, eh?"

"Yeah, we do," Phil couldn't help but crack a smile, and soon both boys were laughing. Feeling the vibrations of Dan's shaking body on his member, Phil groaned. "Okay, you need to get off of me now. I think I'm going numb from the waist down."

"Is that any way to treat your new boyfriend?" Dan quipped, a searching look in his eyes despite the humor in his voice. Phil gulped and knew that he had to choose his next words carefully.

"Yeah, if my new boyfriend happens to be a complete idiot when it comes to romance," Phil shot back, the words lacking any real heat and laced with affection.

Apparently it was the right thing to say, because the brunette broke into a wide grin. "All right, you win. I'll get off."

The brunette winced as he slid off of Phil and stood up. Concerned, Phil shot up and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Just dandy," Dan replied shakily, but the way he gripped the headboard for support betrayed him. "I think I'll just lie on your bed for a few moments."

Phil bit his lip, but the reassuring smile that Dan gave him calmed the ebony-haired boy somewhat. Phil offered a hand anyway, and the brunette took it as he pulled down the sheets and laid down gingerly on the bed. "Remind me to wait until we're on the bed next time."

Phil's concern deepened. "It's not _that_ bad, is it?"

Dan shot him a look. "God, I was just _kidding_, Philip. I'm flattered at your concern, but I'm not as delicate as I seem."

Phil raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Okay, okay. Duly noted."

The brunette smiled, patting the space next to him. "So are you gonna come here and cuddle with me or do I have to do it myself?"

"Only _you_ would say something weird like that," Phil laughed. "And yes, of course I am."

Dan held open the sheets for Phil, and the ebony-haired boy slid into them with practiced ease. As both boys looked at each other, Dan suddenly smiled and whispered softly, "_Bésame_."

"Siempre," the ebony-haired boy whispered back. _Always._ Then he brushed a stray piece of Dan's hair behind his ear, and he reached over to kiss the brunette. The kiss was the sweetest one that they had shared that day, and it made Phil's heart tighten in his chest. Both boys pulled back and rested their foreheads together, and their shared smile made Phil's heart beat a million times a minute. He had never in his wildest dreams believed that he would be lying here right now, that his longtime best friend would become his new boyfriend in the best way imaginable. He could get used to this, the feeling of being cherished and loved.

"So I was thinking that we could do it on the kitchen counter next," Dan mused aloud, completely ruining the moment.

Phil groaned. "I've just deflowered you _ten minutes ago_, and now you're already thinking of making love on our household surfaces? Can't we just do it, you know, the _normal_ way?"

Dan giggled. "As if anything we ever do is _normal_."

"Okay, you're right," Phil found himself conceding. The brunette _did_ have a point. "But I'm too tired to think about which place in my house we'll potentially ruin next. Let's go to sleep."

"Fine," Dan said, rolling his eyes playfully. Phil couldn't help but smile at the brunette, sure that whatever came, they would be able to deal with it. "But one more thing."

"What?" Phil asked exasperatedly.

The brunette smiled mysteriously. "Quiero que me folles todo el día de mañana y hasta que grito."

"_What_?"

"Oh, you can look it up in the morning. Goodnight!" And with a cheery grin, Dan snuggled closer to Phil, burying his head in the ebony-haired boy's neck.

Phil felt another headache coming on, and he had a feeling that he would _not_ like what the brunette had just said. For now, Phil disregarded the thought, closing his eyes and drifting easily into sleep.

OoO

"Dan," came Phil's strained voice the next morning as he turned away from the computer monitor and looked up at his boyfriend. "You want me to fuck you all day until you cry?"

He received a giggle in return. "Yeah. Isn't learning Spanish fun?"

Phil rolled his eyes. "Only _you_."

The brunette waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "So I take that as a yes?"

"What do _you_ think?" Phil asked him, already resigned to his fate.

"Good," the brunette said, shooting Phil a grin. "Because I can think of quite a few household surfaces that we can _potentially_ ruin today."

"God, you're _insatiable_," Phil groaned, though his body betrayed him and heat started to pool in his stomach at the thought of just _how_ they could ruin those surfaces.

"But you love me for it, yeah?" Dan asked casually, and Phil knew the deeper emotion behind the brunette's nonchalant demeanor. Dan had weird ways of showing and asking for affection, but Phil had known this boy for almost as long as he had lived, so he was used to it by now.

He was entirely truthful when he looked his boyfriend in the eyes and said, "Yes, yes I do."

Dan smiled warmly, pleased. "Good. Because I'm sure we can knock out a few before your parents get home. The kitchen table looks like a good place as any to start."

Phil groaned. "What's with you and my kitchen?"

"Many things, Philip, many things."

"I'm not sure I want to know," Phil murmured, irritation replaced by amusement.

"Well, you're about to," the brunette countered cheekily, never missing a beat.

"Well, can we at least do it on surfaces that we _don't_ eat on every day?" Phil asked warily, already knowing the answer.

"Nope," Dan countered, grinning. "You knew what you were getting into when you met me."

"I did," Phil murmured in agreement. "I completely did."

And so it was that Phil's _true_ relationship with Dan started, thirteen years after the two had first met each other at a sandbox in the park. _It certainly took long enough_, Phil found himself thinking. And as Phil looked at the brunette, who was smirking and sauntering into the kitchen while waggling his ass suggestively, Phil smiled and added, _but it was worth it._


End file.
